


My Odd Life

by icefireArcher



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefireArcher/pseuds/icefireArcher
Summary: This is the ongoing record of my life, all good and bad. I have even asked my female Guardian to see the legal documents and asked her multiple questions about some of my life that I do not remember. I hope that this clears up some confusion and answers questions about myself.I am diagnosed with ADHD [Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder], and MPD/DID [Multiple Personality Disorder/Dissociative Identity Disorder].





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem that I wrote for English class. It also should give some insight of what I'm like.

I think unrealistically but artistically, about Harmony’s perfect balance, and of the swift wings that bring swift justice.  
I feel emotionally broken by a jealous whip, publicly silenced by fear of hateful defamation, and tsunamis of hate and anger toward both whom I came.  
I am a young child lost in an arms race, a broken set of golden scales waiting to be repaired, and a two-sided story with one body and two souls.

People see me as immature, a complete fool, and baited prey for their unjust games.  
I look at those people and say nothing keeping myself neutral, forcing comebacks to drown in silence, and listen to only the music that plays in my ears.  
People who really know me understand why I don’t trust easily, the physical anguish from my past, and the bloody battles waged in my mind.  
I am a young child lost in an arms race, a broken set of golden scales waiting to be repaired, and a two-sided story with one body and two souls.

I wish to be physically as well as mentally stronger, to not be so weak-willed, and to be more appealing to the public eye.  
But I realize that with God I am strong, that I am not weak, and that I am beautiful in his eyes.  
I hope to end all wars and riots with a single word, to bring peace and balance to all with a single step, and to destroy all segregation and racism with a single blow.  
I am a young child lost in an arms race, a broken set of golden scales waiting to be repaired, and a two-sided story with one body and two souls.

Someday, I will bring sweet justice on swift wings, help others whom’s light was dimmed by pain, and to bring realization to those who’ve doubted me.  
Until then, I can build my mental and physical strength, tame the demons and monsters within, and to calm my mind and soul.  
I believe in a world of harmony, a society without racial barriers, and equal opportunities for all men and women.  
I am a young child lost in an arms race, a broken set of golden scales waiting to be repaired, and a two-sided story with one body and two souls.


End file.
